1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image processing, and particularly, to an image recognition method and an image recognition apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the continuous advance of image technology, the digital image related technology also develops very fast. At present, most photos are taken in a digital way (e.g., with a digital camera) and saved in a digital format (e.g., a memory card, a compact disk, or a hard disk). Because the digital image recognition technology can be widely used in the monitor managing system and the guarding system, it has a developing potential. Most of the conventional image recognition technologies recognize the digital image by performing a pixel-to-pixel comparison between images. However, the recognition rate of this digital image recognition technology is quite slow and the efficiency is low. If there is a large quantity of digital images needed to be recognized, a lot of time and system resources will be wasted to perform the recognition.
Therefore, the scope of the invention is to provide an image recognition method and apparatus to solve the above problems.